yami in wonderland
by Yami my darkness
Summary: yami was very young when he dreamt of wonder land and now he is in wonderland will he find the mad hater or will the red king find him first. yamixyugi better then the summery. it my fist so be kind


me hi this is my first story so be nice please

yugi don't worry they will (then yami comes in)

yami hey i wanted to know why am i alice and yugis the had hater

me because no one has ever done it befor so i though i would i would do something different

yugi am i going to be mad or just crazy

me no u will be nice but a tiny bit crazy

yami oh well at lest I'm not being change to a girl

me ok better get to the story i don't own yugioh or alice in wonderland 2010 enjoy

story

Atems prov 7 years

"Atem what are you going to do your wife died and you have a son and a company to run" Marik told me whit worry in his voice. Then all of a suddenly there was a young boy appeared in front of the door.

"Yami go back to bed im in a meeting" I told my son but he just standing there then I realised he was sleep walking.

"I'm just going to put him back to bed" I told marik. When I put Yami back to bed he woke up.

"Yami go back to sleep" I told him but he just shuck his head.

" but the red queen will make me paint the roses aging" Yami told me I dint know what to say but then I told him.

"well then think of the mad hater then you will have some more fun" I told him then he nodded and went to sleep.

Yami prove 7 years later

I was in the charge whit my dad and I wasn't bothered to go I had a felling that all this was jus another one of my dads plans to try and get me a wife. But I don't have an interest in girls but if I told my dad I like guys he say to bad and say you will marry a women.

"Yami what wrong you look like your sad" my dad asked but I just said nothing then all of a sudden my dad hug me I was shocked but the he whispered in my ear and said "I know what gender you like and im fine whit it".

"HOW!" I yelled but then I realised… my diary

"You read my diary dint you?" I asked him whit anger in my voice he nodded but I was fine whit it he finely know I like guys not girls.

"thanks dad " I whispered then the charge stopped and I hopped out first and then I herd the birds sang but the someone tackled me.

"ahh" I yelled.

"hey Yami how are you I haven't seen you in ages" joey my best friend yelled basically in my ear.

"ok joey now… GET OFF ME!"I yelled in his face. He fell off me and landed on the ground. He got up and dusted him self off and helped me up.

"so how are you what happened on the way here" joey asked while we were walking to the party.

"my dad knows im gay and that it" I told him whit a smile on my face he littler jumped whit joy. We arrived at the party and then all the girls ran towards me and trampled Joey in there path. I just pushed them aside and help joey up and went towards the food.

"hello yami how are you" I heard asked from be hind me. I turned and saw serenity and kisara the twins but one had orange hair the other had white hair and they were joeys sister.

" hey im fine how about you?" I asked them they giggled and then what came from the mouth nearlel gave me a heart attack .

"oh were fine were looking f orward to Kaiba asking your hand in marriage!" they told me. I swar I fainted because I was on the ground in shock. Joey saw and ran to me he asked me what happened.

"Ask your sisters" told him whit fear in my voice. He nodded asked them and then he screamed then he got me up and took me to the maze.

"How did he find out I was gay!" I yelled right in joeys face he covered my mouth before someone else herd me yell. All of a sudden I felt cold wind pass though where we were standing. Then I saw a white rabbit run across the maze but the rabbit was waring a waistcoat.

"are u the real darkness to the haters light?" the rabbit asked...Wait when can rabbits talk.

"umm… jeoy I'm going for a walk bye "I ran away from him he yelled something but I couldn't here him I was to fare away. I stopped running when I saw the rabbit point down a hole and then he jumped in to it. I walk over to the hole and I leaned for word and said

"pretty big hole for a little rabbit is in it" then someone pushed me into the hole. he tried to see the person who push me in but i just kept falling deeper in to the hole.


End file.
